


Pure Imagination

by ShadicaTheHedgehog



Series: Pure Imagination [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: All the charcters my loves, F/F, F/M, Family squishy fluff, First fic wee, Fuffy, Little occ for hanzo sorry, M/M, Mpreg, Squishy grandpa gabe and jack, next gen fic, sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadicaTheHedgehog/pseuds/ShadicaTheHedgehog
Summary: Hanzo never thought he would be happy. Now with an amazing husband, and large "family" with the man, he really is. Who knew the world could throw more at him. Or really, the dragons.





	1. Pure Imagination

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please, critics please tell at me!!
> 
> Anyway. This is my silly little series called Pure Imagination! I do hope you all like this. 
> 
> This IS my first fic I have ever posted. And likely poorly edited, so help me! I would love a beta-reader. Anyway, let us make Hanzo and Mccree happy like they should.

Hanzo Shimada-McCree was a simple man. He lived a simple life, besides the whole killed-your-brother-ex-yakuza-leader-now-Overwatch-agent thing. He trained with his husband semi-daily, hand-to-hand with some other members of the team, cooking on the days he is put up to the chore. Days off where lazy, full of tea and laughter shared with others. Normally at Jesse, but the man knows he loves him. Every now and then, Jesse would drag him off base for a day out. Yet, as of late he had been sick every morning, and wanted to eat plenty of sweet things. He, at first, brushed it off with his husband. He has always had a sweet tooth. Not that he would openly admit it.

“Maybe all that is getting to you, brother! Or maybe for the headaches you gave mother with that tooth of yours. Karma has its ways.” Is what Genji had laughed out, shouting abet his own lover scolding him for being rude. 

Hanzo simply brushed it off. Maybe food poisoning that lingered. Or a small case of the flu. It had not worried him. Jesse was another problem. He loved the man, but he was over reactive sometimes. After the first few days of illness, Jesse told him to stay in bed, cause he was sick and needed to rest. At the end of the week, he wanted him to go to Mercy.

Hanzo understood the worry. Although unnecessary, both have lost loved ones before, and he would do the same to Jesse if this had happened to him. So, after a bit of talking, both saw her. She was kind as always. Listening to what he was experiencing, and explained what she was going to do. For both of them to simply know. 

“I just need a blood sample, due to the lack of signs of illness. As well as a urine sample, I will call you when the results of the tests are in.”

“Ya’ll know what it could be Ang?” Jesse asked, hand taking hold of Hanzo’s own. 

“I have some theories, but I do not want to worry you beforehand. Please, it should take a few minutes.”

It may take a short time, but that short time felt like hours for the two of them. Hanzo would lean on Jesse, while Jesse would rub his hand with his thumb. Metal arm around Hanzo’s shoulders. 

Hanzo’s own metal legs felt wrong. He was afraid. He didn’t know what to do. Mercy came back, she was smiling, but he still was afraid. He didn’t know why.

“Congratulations. You two are going to be great Fathers.”

Both looked at one another, confused yet happy in a way. Jesse smiled, grip on Hanzo getting stronger.

“What do you mean? I am male, I can not…” Hanzo stopped, eyes widening,”Jesse, what do we do? What did I do?”

“Now, I don’t know what you are talking about.” 

Mercy took her leave at some point, maybe to let the news sink in. Hanzo was happy, afraid but happy. He was sure Jesse felt the same. 

“Remember, the day we talked about children and having them. We cannot have a child, so we looked into adoption.” 

Jesse smiled. “Yeah, Suika and Buruberi where on the bed too. The silly noodles where in my hair making a nest!” Laughter followed, always loving to the dragons.

“Yes, that is a habit they have. But, I think they gave us something….That being….this.” He moved his hands to point lower. They stayed in the air around his abdomen.“I think….they knew we wished to have children, and gave us the means to do so.” 

“I didn’t know dragons could grant wishes, darlin’” 

Hanzo himself has been told that the dragons have power themselves. He grew up with tales of the past, yet never of this sort of thing happening. Not to a male, maybe to a female who was unable to produce. Sterile to be fertile for the master of the clan to have a child of his own to pass down the name. 

Ah, so that will be why. A son to pass down the Shimada name, and continue the dragons. 

“They can’t, I fear it might be to carry the name, as Genji is also unable to have children….” He was sad. While he wanted it not to be true, it made the most sense to him. 

Jesse smiled, rubbing his husband’s back. He understood where Hanzo might be thinking. He also knew he was going to have a kid. That they would love the child. 

“I hate to say this,” interrupted Mercy, “but we need to run an ultrasound, see how far along you might be.”  
_______________________________  
Turns out, the child will be due in April. Both were rather happy, since it was early spring. Hanzo could enjoy the sakura resting with the newborn, Jesse could get ready for Halloween with the child. It was rather funny to think about finding out about the unborn child so close the silly holiday to think to the next one, and say there would be another to enjoy the day. Smiles came from Hanzo, talking about the day coming up with Jesse, fingers intertwined. They had planned to go to the annual Overwatch Halloween Party. Then go help Mercy hide her 5-year-old son’s candy from the day, maybe even give him a few to hide from his mother and eat when she is not looking. 

Now, they plan on telling everyone either before or on the day of the party. It was hard when you have to somehow explain WHY a male was with child. Junkrat, was an exception. He had been born and raised in a radioactive wasteland made sense. If this were him and his lover Roadhog, it would make sense. They lost a child out in Australia, Mercy found that out from a basic round of testing. Yet, this was a Japanese archer from a yakuza family with magical dragons and a Mexican-American cowboy who has any amazing sharpshooter ability. What could explain that. 

At first they thought to say, ‘Hey! We are going to have a baby, biologically both of ours! Before you ask us HOW, the Dragons did it.’, but that would be too weird to say. Anything would be to weird. Waiting till Hanzo had the child would be weird, as Jesse put it, and thus the earlier the better. Maybe start small. Like with Genji, or Jack. Jack would not talk about it as much as Genji, but would be the one to question it more. Zenyatta was with Genji most the time, due to some safe feeling, so he would be considered “Genji”. Satya would be the last, she might want to cut Hanzo open after the baby is born. 

“Our son will be happy here. I know he would, everyone would make sure that would be the case.” Hanzo had said out loud, it was more on a wilm and without thinking. He held Jesse’s flesh hand as they walked down the hall to the common room.

“Han, how come you are so sure it is a boy.”

“ Well, I come from a family of mostly males. We tend to have males, females were rather...uncommon.”

“ I say that makes sense,” metal hand going to scratch at his chin,” your name is a father to children thing.”

Hanzo nodded, grip getting tight as the two entered the common room. Few were in the room itself. It was large, and a wall was missing(read: Junkrat) leading to the workshop used by some. It had a TV and some games thanks to Hana, chairs here and there. Tables scattered about, the biggest normally sat on by the younger members. It was also never empty. Hana and Lucio were playing some game, Junkrat watching them. Roadhog was not far from him, drinking tea from a comically small cup with Ana. Torbjorn was in the workshop building what looked like a turret from the distance. Genji and Zenyatta were not there, so Hanzo marked that as a way to tell the green cyborg later. 

He thought of the small Junker watching the stars playing games. He would have some advice. It might rub salt into an old wound, to bring up a dead child. As hard as it may be, he needed the help, he never got along with the man. Maybe helping with something, knowing something he should expect could help. Yes, he could go to Mercy, she had a son. Yes, she could give him advice, but Mercy was not male. 

He was a male, and so was the Junker. It would be better to get it from a male who has been in his position.

“Hanzo! You missed hand-to-hand today! You should have seen me kick Jamie’s skinny butt!” Hana seemed proud of herself. Thought it would make sense, she was in the Korean Army. 

“Oi! That’s just ‘cause the shella won’t let me ‘ave me arm! Gave me a different arm!” The smaller Junker yelled after, waving his metal arm around.

“....your leg Jamie….” Was all Roadhog said from the table, mask pushed up more to finish the cup. Ana giggled as Junkrat gave a whine about it. Even Jesse let out a chuckle. 

The others started to talk. About the day. Or the ideas they had for the weekend to do. Ana and Roadhog listened, Torbjorn even came in with coffee. No one touched it but him, it was bubbling and gurgling, thus NOT coffee. It was an overall amazing day, lazy for the people around them and enjoyable for Hanzo. Watching Jesse play games with Hana and Lucio, losing too the younger adults. Junkrat gave comments to Jesse to get better, some Hanzo thought was funny. ‘If ya don’t press that button you’ll lose to Hana,’ or ‘Its a shooting game, ya a sharp shooter! The fuck you MEAN you can’t do it?!’ the best of them all. He did tease his husband too, it was easy to make fun of his less than normal shooting skills. 

Also, it was an easy time to talk to the Junkers, all were distracted on Jesse, Hana and Lucio. Ana left not long ago, and Junkrat was on Roadhogs shoulders. Why not talk to them, even if it was without Jesse?

“Junkrat, Roadhog, can I ask you a question?” Hanzo quietly asked as he walk to the men, Junkrat looking up.

“Us? Well, last I remember, ya didn’ like us samarai.” Junkrat snarled. He still didn’t like the man, seeing him as a “suit” last Hanzo remembered.

“Jamie.” Roadhog warned.

“What! It’s true! What is it anyway, then leave us alone.”

Hanzo took a deep breath thinking how to ask about male pregnancies. “You had a child before, How was it like to handle it. Or how do you handle it. Anything to lighten my fears as Jesse and I are expecting a child now.” 

Junkrat visibly straightened, his lover had gone into some sort of shock. Both had then seemed sad, maybe at the mention of the small baby they had lost years ago. Hanzo would never know.

“Look Samarai, we could help, it’s not hard. I was sore most th’ time. Tired too. Hoggie has more experience on the other half to talk to th’ cowboy or what ever he is. Lil’ shella’s and blokes are loud from wha’ Hog said. I’m not to sure, our bloke was quiet, never made a sound.” The smaller Junker recalled, Roadhog rubbing his back. “Hog had two blokes befor’ meetin’ me. Handsome fellas like him. They died when the outback gone to hell. All I could say is that givn’ birth hurts like hell.”

“It is the most painful thing in the world. I remember hearing my mother’s screaming down the hall as she had Genji. He was a tiny thing.” Hanzo said before giving the man a moment of silence, he shook around a bit, trying not to cry, to hide the pain. It must be hard to lose a child. Hanzo just protectively wrapped an arm around his middle, to shield the tiny baby inside.

“How ar’ ye even able to….You are from Japan right? That’s far from ol’ Oz. Ain’t been round a lick of radiation.” Junkrat choked out. Roadhog looked at him, Hanzo could feel the look from behind that mask.

“The dragon’s are fickle, selfish, beings who want to live forever with the master’s family. Since I have married another man, and Genji can not reproduce himself....we think the dragons took it into themselves that they would continue the line. Through me and Jesse.” Jesse was done with his gaming, and looked to Hanzo. Everyone was still in the game, not paying attention to the others.

Junkrat seemed to have taken the explanation well, giving a shrug and repeating his own experiences. That it wasn’t bad, he was trying for another himself, along with his lover, and actually congratulated the man. Roadhog talked a bit, explaining small facts about his experience with sons. That was something that Hanzo was sure he knew, but listened anyway. Jesse joined later on, after being urged by Hanzo to listen as well. It was a nice talk. 

Both Junkers were surprised when they found out the two had not told anyone else. Being the first to know was nice. They even helped find out how the two would tell the rest of the base. 

______________________________

It had been a few weeks since the day Jesse found out about his child. Now, he was happy, he knew Hanzo was happy. They had a plan to reveal the coming of their baby, but he was to excited to keep it in anymore. He wanted to go to the cliffs and scream to the world about the baby. He wanted to shout it out. Yet, they had a few hours till that could happen. 

They also seemed to hide it well. Hanzo still threw up every morning, and he wanted more sweet things and some spicy things. Spicer then what he normally likes things that is. 

(Jesse was happy about that. Not that he would ever tell his husband or brother-in-law.)

While at first he was worried the would blurt out something stupid like, “Hun, be careful with yourself for the baby please”, from time to time, he never did. He told his husband after, who would then get a little mad but see his point. 

No one even noticed the amount they are not with the others, due to how much sex they have been having. Another one of Hanzo’s side effects. Mercy said that it happens, and just be careful during intercourse, so please the man in his needs. Not that he ever complained.

Now though, Hanzo was with Reinhardt, and while neither of the men had a problem with him, he did have a crushing hug that was full of love. So crushing it could hurt his baby, which is someth Jesse was NOT okay with. 

And as soon as he saw the man go in for a hug for whatever reason, he would never know, he jumped up from his place next to Genji and stopped it from happening. A simple, soft, push out the way to Hanzo and in the hug by Reinhardt.

“Now mien friend. You could have asked for one!” It was too late for Jesse. He was already freaking out in front the whole base.

“Hanzo! Darlin’, I am so sorry, are you and the baby okay!? Please say you two are okay.”

“Jesse. We are fine….”

Everyone was frozen. Hanzo watched them. Jesse continued to ask if the baby was okay, a bit quieter due to the eyes on the two of them.

“Anija? What does he mean baby? You can't have children, right?”

Jesse gave a weak smile, and Hanzo looked away red faced. 

“Um, sorry ‘bout that. We were gonna tell y'all later. Um...surprise? We are havin a baby….though…..um….”

“The dragons, anata, the dragons magic. Yes. In short, I am expecting.”

All mouths in the room dropped. Genji threw his fist in the air and whooped at his own husbands laughter. 

“A baby! Yes! Bless the dragons, Jesse! Good job! I'm an cool uncle now!”


	2. The Tidal Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The base seems to have mixed reactions about the whole ordeal. Genji is ecstatic, and a little shit to Jesse, Hanzo just wants to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! New chapter, bet better (?) then the last. I have a hard time with this, since the whole fan fiction is on Google docs and written on my cell phone!   
> Notes on the names given to Hanzo's dragons used in the last chapter. I like to agree that Genji has a dragon named Soba. It's funny, and noodle related. Now, Suika, means Watermelon in Japanese. I got it from some gummies I was eating from the Asian market by my house ad I was thinking of names. Buruberi means, well, Blueberry. I had to keep the trend you see.

Jesse was going to get it from Hanzo later. He just knew that. He was also going to get many uncomfortable statements from Genji. The man was a little shit when he wanted, and poor Zenyatta could just watch. The others were I  shock, Hanzo looked uncomfortable and Genji was overly happy.

______________

Genji was happy. His older brother had been happy, and now, he could be even happier. He had knew something was off after the illness did not go away. 

It only made sense to question his brother and in-law. 

Now, oh now, he was going to be an uncle. The best one too. 

____________

Lena was the first to pipe up with a congratulations. It had seemed to get everyone going into the same direction. Hanzo really wanted to climb the wall and hide in the air ducts. 

It was not what was planed, and not like that was going to be any less awkward for anyone. Everyone's reaction was the same, would have been if they told them later in the day. 

"Hanzo, are you okay love? Ya seem a tad pale." Lena asked, as her wife ran to Jesse, whom was in a death hug by the genital giant of Reinhardt.

"Yes, more or less. It is rather hard to admit, but everyone is taking the news with ease."

"It would not be the first time we had a child on base," Ana piped up," remember, my daughter was raised on an Overwatch base."

"And members and civilians had children on bases in the past. We were the way of peace in the golden age." Mercy added, not looking up from a tablet." You need to get your eight week check-up. Can you come with me after the meal?" 

Hanzo simply nodded, Jesse joining him as other members came to give them personal congratulations for the impending child. Even Jack talked to them, adopting the role of Granfather, while Reinhardt came to give Hanzo a light hug, telling the man he would be the Great-Grandfather.

"Gabe would be happy, Jesse. You should tell him." Genji threw out from the crowd of members. "He would be the boy's other Grandfather."

"Now, first of all, ya can't say We're havin' a son. It's not even the size of a sesame seed. Secondly, it's a girl, an I know it. Lastly, I don't know about you, but the man is with Talon now." 

"Wouldn't mean he would want to know his practical grandchild. Plus, Hanzo could tell you Shimada's are notorious for boy's."

The argument had gone on, forgotten about Reaper, but gender. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rest is going to go by month in the terms of pregnancy and for humor in a way. 
> 
> Now, if you had read the second part, you know the baby. But for the sake of humor, the gender with be a funny game between Jesse and Hanzo. Hanzo is dead set the baby is a boy, Jesse is for a girl. 
> 
> I will also be adding fruit companions for the baby, to make it easy to pin point what is going one, but also because AP Lang would have been a was of time and money if I did not.


	3. Technicolor Phase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have known a nursery would be so hard to make, more really, the wall colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We skip the 3rd month, cause it's a hassle and really, I could not find a good thing to write about. Thus, now it is the 4th month with some cuteness and shit.

Hanzo looked at the room before him. A box full of parts for a crib leaned against a wall, his husband putting it together, and in the corner a nice rocking chair given to them from Törbjorn. The walls were plain as day, white and unsightly to him. His son would have an amazing nursery, and the walls needed to change. 

“Jesse, we need to paint the room before we finish. I can not have our son in here.” 

“Well, then what color should it be darlin’. I would say an red would go well, make it look like the sunset.” Hanzo wrinkled his nose at the thought of that. 

Not that he did not like the sunset or overall concept. He was more unhappy about the color choice in general. Red was nice, not nice for a baby’s room. The unborn baby seemed to agree judging from the small fluttering across his abdomen.

“Your son did not like that,” a hand came to the small swell, rubbing slightly,” What about a soft blue, and maybe paint the sky?”

“ Are ya sure that's our daughter talking or your love for blue. Cause I say it's the love for blue. We could make the sunset. It would help with sleep.” Jesse countered, Hanzo gave a face telling the man to shut up, and made his way to sit in the rocking chair.

They left it at that, Jesse going back to putting the crib together, Hanzo reading off instructions while rocking back and forth. Every few rocks the baby would kick around, or even get hiccups. It was peaceful, until the conversation came back to color. 

Hanzo, after a few days of arguments from Jesse and his own brother, chose a soft purple. Almost lavender, getting darker as it had gone up. It was a lot for something the size lemon. The top and ceiling covered in plastered glow-in-the dark stars, a moon in one end. 

It was perfect in Jesse’s eyes. He liked it, seeing it as a nice of his husband and himself in one room. It was also neutral to gender, and good for when they find out in a few weeks, just for clothing and naming sake.

“Darlin’, I think she would love this,” he called out, walking to Hanzo sitting on the rocking chair,” and be just happy, right sweetheart?” Jesse talked to the small bump, hand going to touch it. 

Hanzo had let him, not without a stare on his part. He had to agree, it was claiming to him sitting down, a baby would be perfectly asleep in the room. And from the small flutters, his son had to agree with his silly husband. 

"Yes, I am sure he would."


	4. Wrinkle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Jesse’s plan, along with Lena and even Winston. Hanzo, he could care less, he knew he was having a boy. Yet the man could care about a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE HOLY FUCK
> 
> This is it! The time Hanzo gets owned, and when we see our first squishy Gabe

It was Jesse’s plan, along with Lena and even Winston. Hanzo, he could care less, he knew he was having a boy. Yet the man could care about a girl. It wouldn’t be too bad, just different. Really different. It started the week before they were due for another check-up with Mercy and Lena talked to Jesse about if they knew the gender, or would wait. Booth said they would be finding out soon, and Mako came in the room with Ana in tow for the normal tea time. Lena told them the plan, both of which recalled how they found out about their own children’s gender. 

 

Mako seemed to recall how his wife had asked the town baker to make a cake for them to find out. Then, she threw a “Gender Reveal Party”, as she called it, and they found out about their first-born-son. He didn’t care at first, and admitted he was a little saddened by the gender at first, then that he didn't care in the end. Ana said she had done the same with Pharah, though it proved her and her husband at the time theories to be correct. 

 

Lena and Jesse thought it was cool, Hanzo thought it was strange. Yet, that was the past, and very popular before the Crisis. Hanzo didn’t quite understand it. The color of the cake on the inside was the gender? Really? He remembered his mother and father telling him they never knew what gender he was till he was born, the same for Genji. He only agreed to it in the end to prove that Jesse was wrong. 

 

Lena told Winston, who thought that it would be a great way for the base to calm down and relax. Silly as it was, adding another member to the cluster that was the organization turned family was something everyone was happy for. It would also make it more to fight and come home to. At least, that is what Lena had said. It had some sort of positive energy to it that no one on base could understand. Maybe the child would be nice to come home to after longer missions; not just for Hanzo and Jesse.

 

Thus, the plan was for a few days after Mercy found the gender, there would be a small party of sorts. Jesse told Mercy not to tell them, and put it into something that would hide it from Hanzo and himself so they could give it to the local bakery. It was simple. Winston and Rhinehart said they would take care of the decorations, Lena and Emily going for food along with Genji. 

 

“Still not a fan are ya’ darlin’. Look, I know this ain’t as planned, but it would help in the long run. And be fun.” Jesse assured Hanzo, for the week leading to the date. 

 

So, as the date of the ultrasound had come by, and the okay of the child's health, they had gone to what Jesse had planned.

  
  


“So, what will we name her? Or him, since you are so keen on that.” Jesse teased the next day. Hanzo was sitting on the rocking chair once again. It was early in the morning and the child had kept him up all night.

“I am not sure. Never really put my mind to it, maybe Mateo. You seem to have one.”

 

“Maybe I do, not to sure ya’ would understand why though,” a smile from ear to ear full of teeth,” but I was a thinkin’ Mizuki. I read it fits for both genders.”

 

“There are plenty of readings if you look into the Kanji, much like Genji’s and my own--”

 

“I was thinkin’ about one in particular. Darlin’, ya hear of the Dogwood tree from the State’s right.” Jesse makes a wide hand gesture of some sort, Hanzo could not see how it tied into the name choice, yet nodded.” An’ that’s the word for it in Japan when the bloom right, now, we have them in the states, right in ol’ Virginia and Southern Maryland. They are even Virginia’s state flower. Ya know what we have right in the good ol’ D.C.?”

 

“The Sakura sent as a gift from,” it all clicked into place,” Tokyo gave it as gift to the American’s. You have taken very good care of them.” 

 

“An’ we gave ya bloomen’ Dogwood. I right say it is perfect for our daughter. Not sayin’ Mateo is bad for a boy.”

 

Hanzo sat with it for a moment. The poor girl would have the kanji for water and tree in that order, but it is what translates best. It had deep meaning to both of them, a tie to both the respective nations they came from. 

 

“That, it is not bad. Much more clever.”

 

Jesse gave a hearty laugh.

  
  


The other members seemed to have made a betting pool on the gender, and most were with Hanzo than with Jesse at the party. Funny as it was the one’s who were with Jesse were Ana, Jack and Torbjorn. Even Lena agreed with Hanzo. 

 

“Not saying a girl wouldn’t be a doll, but with what Genji and Hanzo had said about males being more common in his family, I say it will be a boy.” Simple reasons.

 

The names they had discussed were used for the genders, since they have them picked out. It was cute, and Hanzo didn’t mind it even though he did not want it to come anyway. People seemed to tally under the names. Others commented on them, even Genji teased Hanzo for the female name (“ Why are you two so funny with this! “Blooming Dogwood!”) abet liking it in the end. Some asked about the girls name, and Jesse was more than happy to give his reason.

 

Much like he was happy to give reasons of why he knew it was a girl.

 

“Hanzo is carrin’ low. Ya don’t see it, he likes to take my clothes, but he is.”

 

“Now, luv, that’s an old wives tale!”

 

“It is not!” Exclaimed Ana, from her spot with the two junkers and Satya.” I will have you know, it is very true. I carried Pharah low, and as you can tell, she is a wonderful you lady.”

 

“Mother! I am 35 years old!” Her own daughter complained, the others laughing at her expense.

 

“Still my child.”

 

Jesse walked to Hanzo, watching the others mock and tease each other. Hana even looked away from her game with Lucio to join in. Hanzo seemed to be in his own world for the time being. More about the given names and the overall happiness the room had. Bright, even in the December night. The colors around him. 

 

“Han, ya okay? This too much?”

 

“No, just thinking,” there was a soft silence,” your father should be here. Gabriel.”

 

Jesse stiffened, and looked to the door, were Solider had come in seconds before. Then to Hanzo, who sighed and placed a hand on the bump under Jesse’s shirt. Rubbing ever so slightly.

 

“I’m sure Jack ‘ad told ‘im. ‘An he ain’t my dad. He was my boss.”

 

“And a father figure.” Damn that smirk. “There is nothing wrong with that, Anatta. Jack, Rinehart and Ana have taken the role of grandparents with Raphael and our child. Reaper would finish the picture.”

 

Well, Jesse never thought he would hear a better idea then that.

  
  
  


Mercy, being the only one who actually knew the gender, was the one who put together a box of balloons to be let go and fly into the sky.  Jesse was happy as ever as the sun started to go down, cold breeze coming in from the sea. Hanzo grew shy, he was the whole time, but now the bet between his husband and him was going to come true.

 

Everyone gathered around the box, and they all lifted the top, a flood of pink flew into the sky, becoming one.

 

Pink. A girl.

 

“See Han, I knew it.” Jesse was dancing and happy, the others laughing. 

 

“I see that,” a shake of his head,”what would Mizuki think.”

 

“You really are keeping the name, Anija.”

 

“Shut up, Genji.”

 

With that everyone came to terms of the young girl Mizuki Luna Rosa Shimada-Mccree, waiting to join them in April as the dogwood trees and cherry blossoms bloom.

  
  


Reaper came into the base late at night, smoking around to find his ingrate of a son. The alarms had not gone off, like they were waiting for him. He didn’t care. He had to have a word with Jesse.

 

It wasn’t long, he found the man in one of the apartment like homes for members with families. He sat in the small kitchen, two mugs out and steaming. A nod to Gabe, then a hand mentioning to the chair across from him. He knew he was going after him.

 

“Tell me why Jack had to tell me you were having a child with Shimada.” He growled. 

 

“Look, Hanzo would have my ass if I didn’t tell, ya. He wanted ya to be there today.” A sight, pushing on mug closer to the ghost, taking a sip out of his own. “It’s hot chocolate, mexican. We have a lot of it, Han loves it at the moment.”

 

“You ingrate,” a sip,” when were you going to tell me. In every way, that child is my grandchild.”

 

“Granddaughter. She is due in April. Maybe when she was born. Mizuki would have a better chance to win ya.”

 

“A girl? Maybe she would be cute thanks to that husband of yours, not you.” Jesse coughed on his drink, scalding his tongue and a loud ‘rude’. Gabriel smiled. “ Mizuki, Shimada come up with that?” Both men smirked.

 

“No, your son did. I came up with the middle names on the spot.” Jesse groned at the voice of Hanzo, Gabriel laughed.

 

“Babe, I was trin’ to sound cool, why are you even up.”

 

“Your daughter insists that I should still be awake, she likes to move around.”

 

“So, give me the full name. I want to know if I ever have to yell at her.”

 

Jesse proudly stood straight, flesh arm going around Hanzo’s waist bringing him close. He took a breath in. “Mizuki Luna Rosa Shimada-Mccree.  An’ she will likely never be yelled at.” Hand rested on the bump, small feet kicking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I go with the names. Well, Mizuki is explained in the chapter, but not Luna and Rosa, well, it is a way to have something flow with beauty. The moon is something we all see, everywhere around the world. It nver changes, and Rosa, well, I like the name. 
> 
> I am so sorry this was so late, I have been very dead in the sense that work has been a living hell, with drivers ed and collage! Wee!
> 
> Have any questions or just want to give headcanons/ideas about Mizuki and Raphael, or want to know the other children to be added, come message me at shadicathehedgehog.tumblr.com or mchanzopureimaginationblog.tumblr.com !


	5. Okaasan no Uta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed Hanzo was never to have a good nights sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I hate myself. Sorry this is so short. I ran out of funny things for the 6/7th month...  
> I am also job hunting once again to pay for college, one job is not good enough

Jesse shifted in the bed, turning to nuzzle into his husband. Only to find he was gone, spot still warm. Maybe it was morning? Going for an early run. Another turn to the clock by the bed glared bright, it was barely dawn. Four in the morning, to be exact. Too early for either man to be awake without reason.  _ Time to look for him. _

 

Lucky for him, the smaller man was found on the rocking chair once again. He has been there most of the time Mizuki kept moving around and keeping him up or wants to relax. It seemed to soothe both of them, singing softly, so a time to walk in quietly was in order. 

 

“Did I wake you up Jesse?” To late, he was noticed.

 

“No darlin’, jus’ wondering where ya had gone. I see lil’ Zuki is keeping ya awake again.” He chuckled at his husbands disgruntled face, so cute.

 

Then, a wince. Not in pain, but not exactly fun. Hanzo placed a hand on the small bump and frowned. He rocked back and forth, going back to the small song from before. Jesse approached and placed a hand next to his. Tiny, yet strong, movement from inside continued.

 

“Sorry, I know I stopped and you don’t like that.” Hanzo wasn't happy, he was so tired.

 

“Baby, let your Tou-san sleep.”

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Breakfast was uneventful. He was tired from the night before and of the constant movement in his abdomen. Even now he could hide the small bump under Jesse’s shirts, it was obvious something was moving down there. Soft sounds sometimes came about. Jesse, bless him and his cooking, made his heavenly pancakes. Even tiny ones from leftover batter for the dragons to enjoy.  

 

He had fallen asleep after that in the common room, to be woken up again by his restless little girl an hour or so later. A few moments of singing and rubbing was enough to calm her then. Soon as the others started to file in, the movement continued, it got worse when Jesse sat next to him.

 

He was deemed to never get any sleep it seemed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is very much normal for a baby to be extremely active at this time in gestation. Its actually bad if he or she has not moved or kicked in 4 hours! It that happens, please go to the hospital. Something could be wrong with the baby. 'Nother fact! Everyone shows differently. Hanzo is very slight to the very end, and it is completely and perfectly healthy. He was very active and in shape before Mizuki, thus he would not show as much as anyone else, it would be the same for a woman with the same active lifestyle. It is perfectly safe for someone with such activity to continue it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse was in an nervous yet happy sot of mood. Hanzo was in pain. A ton of pain. Mizuki was only hours away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late? Naw. Stressed, fuck yes.
> 
> I have been working to much for my own good this week, I even tanned!

Hanzo had gone into labor at two in the morning. A week early, it was only the 14th of April. He was never ready, he tried but never was. Jesse had encouraged him during the time, Mercy also trying to soothe him. He was somewhat mad at Jesse, but happy that the small baby was coming. Its took hours, ten , long hours for their child to come. Tiny, she was screaming at the top of her lungs. And he never wanted to let her go. 

* * *

 

She was wet, and becoming and angry shade of red, but oh so small. He cried with her, he was happy, and just couldn't help it. Jesse hugged him, kissing him all over, hand on the small head of dark curly hair. There was Mizuki, tiny little Mizuki, screaming at her parents for forcing her out of her nice, dark home. A perfect mix of the two. Hair between his and Jesse's shade, skin only slightly darker then his own, but not to Jesse, as she started to calm down. 

 

Jesse fall for her at first sight. Like himself, he didn't wanted her to leave their sight, even as newborn test were done. When she started to cry due to a blood test, Jesse ran to pick her up, Mercy letting him do so. 'No one likes to hear their baby cry.' By the time she was two hours old, Hanzo forced himself to sit up, and take her from Jesse. She was crying again, and he felt that he knew why. 

 

"Shhh," he cooed, softly rocking her," are you tired." He rocked her even more, yet the wails had kept coming. 

 

"Darlin', I think she is hungry. Little gal hadn' ever got food in her lil' belly." Jesse bargined, pointing at his chest. "Ya can feed her, right. I mean ya do...."

 

Breast feeding was not going to happen, but sadly, it was all the two had in the medbay. Took a few times, but she latched and happy ate what was given. This gave the two time to rest. Hanzo and Jesse had changed her once before, and never really calmed down from the whole birth. Both just ended up watching her feed, Jesse softly playing with her available hand, Hanzo with her tuffs of hair. Mainly a funny little tuff longer than the rest, deifying gravity.

* * *

Genji and Zenyatta were the first of the base to meet her later in the day, finding out hours after she was born. Hanzo was sore,tired, and frankly didn't want  to be bothered by people wanting to see the baby. Even then, he can't say no to the cyborg and monk, whom melted at the first contact of his daughter. She had him, much like her own fathers, wrapped around her tiny little fingers. A coo from her and Genji sniffled, big scary cyborg be damned. They even had some sort to conversation, in both minds with her soft sounds. 

 

Hanzo felt so happy, happier than he had in years. Not that Jesse didn't make him happy, he did, but something about watching his little shit of a brother and newborn did it. Jesse even laughed when she sneezed and Genji's face, baby snot all over him. Then in came Mercy and little Ralph. Both made fun of Genji as he passed Mizuki back to Hanzo, to clean her up and praise her. Ralph did not like the baby.

 

"She is smelly and too loud. I don't like it." Can't blame the kid, Jesse claimed. Hanzo only agreed, he was sure he felt the same when Genji was born anyway.

 

"Well. She don' smell at the moment, but she can be loud when she is sad." Valid argument, her dipper was changed not long before, so she was clean and in a warm blanket. "But she will be like that for a while, babies can't do the things you can for a long time." Jesse ruffled the boys blonde hair. 

 

Didn't change the child's mind but that didn't matter.

* * *

Took a day before Hanzo felt comfortable to walk long distances without pain. Another few hours to finish tests on Mizuki before they could even walk out with her, in a orange outfit with a little fox hat. Jesse thought it was cute, and matched the purple blanket Ana made for her. 

This was when the rest of the team was able to meet her too. Lena held her gently, then gave her to partner. Bastion, under Torb's careful eye and gentle word, gently pet her cheek. She cried at the touch, but it took a few soft rocking from Jesse to stop her, and calming word from Hanzo to let the omnic know he did not hurt her. He was cold, and she might not have liked it. The Swed in turn held her for a time. Rienherdt was actually quite and wide eyed, making faces at her.

Lucio and Hana made a video, both holding her and singing to her. It also caught her opening her eyes for the first time, chocolate looking up and whine at the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our little Mizuki is finally here. Now the fun adventures of new parents and the rest of the team. Plus angry little Ralph, he never liked babies.


	7. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is fearful of Reaper seeing his four-day-old baby. Jesse can see why. Yet, everyone is happy/

The first few days with the baby were long. Waking up late at night for diaper changes and feeding was worth seeing the child more in the day, dealing with the small whimpers after taking her from the crib. They also waited for Reaper, as the Soldier told them he contacted him after the birth, as he himself came back from a mission.

 

Hanzo was on edge, still protective of Mizuki and Jesse could understand. Mother’s were for the young, not that the man was a “Mother” but he gave birth so he was in a way. Thus, Reaper coming to hold and meet the tiny newborn, was scary and threatening to him. Hanzo talked that he wants the man to know what should be his granddaughter, voiced it to the whole team in the common room multiple times while feeding Mizuki, or when Jesse or the others have her. 

 

She was an easy child. Sleeping well unless she was hungry or wet herself. Mizuki also like the trees as much as a newborn would. Wide eyed she would stare at the bonsai sakura, sometimes spit out the pacifier in her mouth. She liked to sleep on anyone rocking her, and a daddy’s girl at two days old. Jesse was, out of the whole team, mostly wrapped around her pinky. She seemed to understand that. A bottle was always ready around him or Hanzo feeding her when a bottle was not available. 

 

Others loved her, Junkrat and Roadhog tended to coo, Hana would take plenty of pictures with her in plenty of cute clothes. Ana helped them take care of her, having a daughter of her own to base on. She was seen as a source of happiness along with little Raphel, thought the boy still didn’t like her. Though, he was only five, and off to the local school most the time, around her birth. 

 

* * *

  
  


Jesse was in the rocking chair with Mizuki, trying to get the girl to sleep. She just was not tired to take her mid-day nap. She wiggled, cried, wouldn't even suckle on a bottle of Hanzo’s milk. Hanzo even came in to help, poor girl wasn’t having it. Singing did in the end.

 

“Han, what song is that, she seems to know it.”

 

“From an older movie my mother liked as a child. It's what was sung to me and Genji as children. I sang this when she was restless and kept me up at night.” 

 

She wiggled about. Jesse taking her and held her up against his shoulder, letting her nuzzle into his neck and cry out once again. The room rang with her cries. She is angry, and not even Hanzo could help. After a while, he tried to feed her, not working at all.

 

* * *

  
  


Gabe smoked slowly. He could hear the cries of a baby, soft Japanese, even softer Spanish. He knew how to get to Jesse and Hanzo, yet the time was awful. It was around noon , everyone was training or he had passed them in the mess hall. The cries did nothing. Everyone seemed to ignore the loud cries.

 

Coming to the room, Jesse had a small, flailing bundle with him. Hanzo followed, and seemed to ask Ana, who was drinking tea for some help. The child was restless, and it was apparently unusual and they did everything. He watched, waiting for a time to watch them. Even in the skilled hands of Ana, who had a very fussy baby, could not calm her. 

 

Maybe it was time to step in and meet her, try to calm her himself. Help the two new parents. She, from the tiny hands grasping the air, reaching for her father's, and the spring of dark hair from the blanket made him fall in love at first tiny sight. So he smoked closer, Hanzo seemed to notice and took the baby into his arms, holding her close. 

 

“Hanzo, I will not hurt the baby, Her name is Mizuki, if I remember correctly.” He  called, starting to solidify. Jesse turned to him and smiled, arm wrapping around Hanzo’s waist. The baby cried, Hanzo’s hand going to her head.

 

“Well, ‘ello there. Good ya remembered ‘er name ya old man. She has been a bit o’ trouble, can’t seem ta get her to sleep.” Jesse replied, smirk replacing a smile. Hanzo seemed to calm, starting to bounce the baby, quietly shushing her. 

 

Hanzo, the poor man, took a moment before offering Mizuki to Gabe. Only then did the man get to see her fully.  Face scrunched up and red, fat tears rolling down. Skin was tan, for a newborn, and hair almost black. He took her, holding her close, and bounced. He cooed, hummed, and rocked. She seemed to start to calm. Eyes opening, showing the chocolate to him. If he thought he loved her with the long curly calik from her forehead, he really did now. 

 

“Who knew that Jesse could actually make something cute. I think that Hanzo had most of this.” A joke, abet Jesse pretending to be hurt and the smile from Hanzo.

 

“I as well wondered that, maybe the dragons were generous.” Hanzo added, Ana, whom watched from a distance, snorted. Jesse gasped, and the cries turned to whimpers. Whimpers turned to slow, quiet breathing.

 

Finally, She was asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK. I am so sorry, this month has been a living hell for me and I am very late to update. I had to travel to Cali for my biological mothers funeral. Then sign a bunch of shit. Then I am looking for another job, and college starts soon, so fuckin' kill me. Anyway, To those who actually read this, I am looking for an artist, one who will be willing to work without pay, which I understand is a tall order. I want to have art for the whole story. And that would just make things so much better. I don't know...


	8. Hello Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why the two men though a gorilla could take care of a 5 month old baby, was beyond him.

It was a very hot August day at Watchpoint:Gibralter. A tiny breeze the the humid air, making it only a tiny bit bearable. The sounds of animals and birds in the nearby reserve seemed to convey how the humans felt, awful. Winston was unlucky to be an animal. Who was watching a very noisy five month old, due to her parents being on a mission. Mizuki, whom was by normal means easy going and quiet, was only in a dipper and sitting on his lap. She seemed to find a nack to pull his fur, smiles and acting innocent.

 

He knew, she was only a baby and babies pull hair, she had gotten both Hanzo and Jesse good. Hell, even Solider has been victim of the infant’s death grip. She was too hot, and only pulled harder. It was funny, there were fans all around the gorilla, but still the girl was hot. It was quick to find a reason for the pulling. There is always a reason.

 

“Maybe I can place the child on the floor. She can not move.”

 

“No, she can. Genji spotted her making her way to Hanzo once by rolling around. Quite humorous to the man.” Athena seemed to know everything. Even when its not what you want to know or you are talking to yourself.

 

Though, maybe he could stop looking at mission records to see her roll around like what she had said. Not in the lab, Hanzo will kill him if he let her roll around in the lab, after Jesse killed him first. In the common room maybe, Genji was to come back soon, and Hana was on base with Junkrat and Lucio. A break would be nice.

 

Junkrat was expecting himself now. Though, like Hanzo, one would never know by looking. Why Jesse and Hanzo didn’t hand the man their baby instead of him is also beyond him. Maybe because the baby was very much attracted to him. Not that she was not easily attracted to anything remotely soft looking and almost everyone at this point in her short life.

 

He was going off topic.

 

“Athena, I am going to the common room with the child, Send some help to carry the child.”

 

“Very well, request sent to the others. Agent D.Va is on her way. She claimed she wants to steal the child, is that okay?”

 

He laughed, Mizuki following suit unknowingly to her. Cute. “That is fine by me, not like she could get the girl off base without her crying.” She was always upset off base, even with her parents.

 

Hana came quickly, taking the girl from him and calling him out on a number of things. Like how she needed some clothes, abet agreeing that it was better she was only in a dipper in the heat. Then how maybe they should all go to the beach. Athena pointed out that Junkrat can’t swim to well, the baby could get burned badly, and Winston can’t go into public. So, only then did Hana agree to stay inside, only to watch a cute baby and play video games.

 

Thus, the group was found in the common room. Mizuki was sleeping on Hana, whom was playing a fighting game with Junkrat, Lucio recording for Hana. Winston was reading, and getting so com reports in. Ana and the others had finished the mission, so they will be back by the end of the night. Meaning Mizuki will finally sleep with Hanzo and Jesse once again. Lena will be back then too, so he would have someone to talk to without being too awkward.

* * *

 

It was a long flight on the helicarrier. The mission had gone well, ending early due to it; Although it was a huge physical toll on Jesse. He did well, only had to use Deadeye once, but it physical tiring. It was simply a in and out mission. Hanzo would do recon, see if Talon was actually there. Gabe gave a hint. Feeling like he had too, but he said he did not know how long they would be there. If they were, they would plan an attack, play it out, gather what they can, and get out. Killing a few was not a problem. If they had left already, head home.

 

They had, in and out, killed about thirty men, grabbed what they could from computers, and got the hell out. Roadhog and Lena got a few computers even, Roadhog gathering a good four. Ana and Hanzo killed while they stole. Ana healing when she needed too. Once out. They got to the safehouse, boarded the helicarrier and flew off.

 

Now, they were here.

 

Everyone slept, Hanzo against him. He just wanted to be home, with his little girl. A week the mission took, the longest since she was born. He thought Hanzo would be the first to break. The one to call on the tablet just to see her, hear the giggles and babble. Yet, it was him. He broke, not to the level he thought, but bad. He was going to pick her up, even if she was asleep and cuddle her to death. Use his beard to tickle her, and not let go.

 

Damn he was wrapped around her finger.

* * *

 

They landed the next morning. Right when the sky had turned blue. Hanzo was walking, stretching his limbs from the long flight, and a night sleeping in a craft chair. Jesse was just wakeing, standing and taking a moment to get his body stretched. Then, he was out, running into the base. Ana walked up, Lena blinking not far behind Jesse. Roadhog only walked to a waiting Junkrat, getting climbed up upon.

 

“I think he was waiting to see your child.”

 

“I do think so as well.” A smile appeared on his lips.

* * *

Jesse slid into the apartment, finding Hana and Winston sleeping on a couch. He ran over them, waking Hana up, and into the nursery. Mizuki was up, sitting in her crib. Like she was waiting. Her arms quickly raised and she babbled. Happy as ever.

 

All it took was a scoop with his flesh arm and she was in his arms. Squeals and giggles. Someone who was happy to see him, someone he wanted to live for. Hanzo joined shortly after. Only to watch with Hana.

 

“He really missed her didn't he?” The young adult yawned, rubbing her eyes.

 

Hanzo looked to his husband and child, laying on the plush carpet, shaking his head. Jesse had her in the air above him, her squeals echoing.

  
“He really did.” Mizuki threw up on Jesse’s face, and he laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kill me. 
> 
>  
> 
> Goto mchanzopureimaginationblog.tumblr.com  
> if y'all got questions or want ta be and artist or somethin.


End file.
